


Birthright and Bloodline of the Dragons from the Three Kingdoms

by DraconicMistress, Dragonna



Series: Long Path of Restoration [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Lots of it, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Sequel, adoption in a pinch to be exact, and by extension kiragi is a dragon too, and for heirs of fate too, but also as a son, dragon takumi, for fucking three generations, ghost azura, karma is such a bitch, lots of dragon snuggle, mostly parental fluff, naturally since this is post conquest takumi centric, oh by the way this fic also not only covers takumi as a father, possessed xander, self-deprecating mikoto, spoilers for hidden truth dlc too, thanks mikoto, the overall plot is kinda angst but there's some fluff too, valla plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Sequel to the Boy Wearing the Queenly Mask. Set 6 years after Conquest ending. After assembling puzzles from the previous war, after knowing the truth behind the possession of the current king of Hoshido and previous king of Nohr, the truth behind the true bloodline of the queen of Nohr is also revealed, and something have to be done regarding the third kingdom.





	1. Awakening of the Dragons (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t hold myself to not write this part.... I hate myself , who lacks self-restraint. Oh well.
> 
> Either way, this fic is supposed to be sequel to the fic the Boy Wearing the Queenly Mask, but you only need to read that fic until chapter 4 or 5 to get into this fic’s plot. The explanations needed for this part have been covered, and if any chapter on this part needs explanation in the first part, I’ll tell you readers at the beginning of the chapter. Well then, here we go!

  

 

The king of Nohr, his queen, and his two children are taking a picnic on a nearby forest. Siegbert decided to stay under a tree and read some books, meanwhile his younger sister Fafnir are playing in the forest, chasing small animals and butterflies. Watching his daughter chasing butterfly cheerfully, Xander asked Corrin without looking at her

“Is she truly my daughter?”

“Xander, we talked about this so many times. She is.  If it’s not you, who else?” Corrin sighed. This is the nth time Xander asked that question. She wondered what must she do to convince him that Fafnir really is his  daughter. When his son, Siegbert, bears clear resemblance to him, his daughter Fafnir is not.Instead, his daughter is a carbon copy of her mother, making it unclear who is the little girl’s father.

“But she doesn’t resemble me at all.” He added. Corrin caress her own chest.

“Xander... Can we... Can we ignore this fact for a while? We’re on a picnic today... To let you take a break from your work as the king...”

“Don’t  change the topic. Tell me, who is the girl’s father? “ Xander’s tone become more pressurizing. Corrin have such hard time handling Xander like this. It was him who told her it’s just rumors that she will betray Nohr just like she betrayed Hoshido. Even after these 6 years, the people of Nohr haven’t accepted her yet. If her family can’t accept her, then who else?

“I beg of you... Please do not take those rumours seriously. I never slept with any man but you. And you see that I’m barely out of Castle Krakenburg these 6 years. “

“So it was one of the male vassals? Or was it Leo when he returned to Nohr?”

The pair continue to bicker, not realizing their daughter went missing and already gone deep to the forest. Neither her parents, or the little girl herself, realized that they have been separated so far. So far that if someone attacked, no one would hear the little girl’s screams. And that is exactly what happened.

Still chasing a butterfly, Fafnir, the young princess of Nohr, skipped happily, and then after the butterly fly a bit higher, she stopped chasing it, and realized her parents, brother, and vassal are nowhere to be seen. The little girl cried.

“Mommy, Daddy, Big Bro Sieg, where are you? Jakob, Felicia, Kaze, Dwyer, Midori? Anyone? Am I alone here?”

“Why, yes, cute little one. You are alone now, and it makes my job easier.” A woman with blue hair and black clothes answered her. Fafnir feels familiar to her, but she doesn’t know who the blue-haired woman is.

“Who are you, aunty?”  she asked, still snivelling. The strategist casually ignored her question. Instead, she pointed her tome at   the little girl.

“Who am I does not matter. I’m sorry, child. But this is an order from Lord Anankos.”

A flash of spell marched into the little girl, and Fafnir barely avoid it. She now realized what is happening. The blue-haired woman wanted her dead. And she is scared. Is there any way for her to survive ? She is just a 3 years old girl, and of course unarmed...

Intense fear forced the little girl to turn into a dragon, with a form similar to her mother but much smaller, and she tried to flee by flying away. Even in her feral state of mind, her bestial instnict told her to save herself from danger.

Arete was annoyed by Fafnir’s attempt to flee, but it’s not she have run out of cards up her sleeve anyway. She demands the other invisible soldiers to bring a flying mount and she hopped on a dark falcon, chasing the poor young dragon away.

Fafnir keep flying, away from Arete. Away from her family. Away from Nohr. She just followed her instincts, unaware that it separates her from her family even further, thus endangering her more instead.  The dragon lowered her flight , close to a river.

Arete keep on attacking Fafnir, but the dragon keeps evading. Until one of her spells hit her wings and the young dragon fell into the river. Thinks the dragon won’t survive the fall, Arete returned to Valla along with her invisible troop.

“I wonder if Ouranea also did her job there.” Arete muttered to herself. But all the other invisible soldiers lack sapience to reply to her.

* * *

 

“Dad! Look, I caught another rabbit! “ Kiragi chirped from quite a distance. Takumi smiled. His son is such a skilled hunter and a cheerful boy, a light to his dark life. Well, mostly. Despite of his business as king, despite of his sorrow for losing his mother and elder siblings, Takumi lived happily in Hoshido with his family. His sister Sakura, his wife Oboro, his son Kiragi, his nephews Shiro and Hisame, and his niece Caeldori. Losing many members of his family makes him loved the remaining members more, as well increased his fear of losing them.

“Don’t stray too far!  I’ll have problem to find you if you did!” Takumi replied as he tidy up his appearance. The young boy cheered again.

“Don’t worry, Dad!  Our ears are sharper than normal people, I wont’ be that far that I can’t hear you!”

Takumi giggled again. Kiragi was right. He and his son was born with senses sharper than normal people. For his case, after he sat on his throne and revealed his pointed ears, his senses also become sharper than normal people thanks to his draconic blood.  If it really atavism, why it happened twice in a row, that Kiragi was born with pointed ears too? Was it his possession that thickened his dragon blood so that his son was born with awakened dragon gene too? But so far, his dragon gene haven’t lied to him yet.

Until now.

In the woods, he saw his late mother Mikoto, who is supposed to be dead. Takumi can’t belive his senses. Why she is here? She do not belong to this world anymore... Is it really her?

If he was aware to his surronding, he sould be aware that it’s not really her. The Fujin Yumi keeps on vibrating. She is not reflected on the river’s surface.

But Takumi doesn’t care. All he care is that his mother is in front of him now.

“M... Mother... Is that... Really you ?”

The priestess smiled, and walked closer to the kinshi knight.

“Yes, Takumi. This is  me, your mother Mikoto.”

“I... I thought you died protecting Kamui, Mother...” Takumi still can’t believe his eyes. She is supposed to be dead...

“But now I am here, my son.” Mikoto reached out to caress Takumi’s cheek. Her hand is cold...

Yet Takumi ignored all the hints that she really is danger to him. The non-stop vibration of the Fujin Yumi, her lack of a reflection on the water’s surface, and the lack of warmth in her hand... And his reaction is to drop the divine bow instead.

“You really are beautiful, Takumi. How dashing  you are now... I’m so proud of you. I bet women are flocking on you?”

“Mother... You are not angry with me? Ah...And no. I’m married already, Mother.” Takumi hold Mikoto’s hand who caressed his face. Her hand perhaps lacks warmth, but he will never forget and mistake the gentleness of that hand.

“For what, my dear?Pity I can’t be present to bless this lucky girl who managed to be your lifelong partner.”  Mikoto played with Takumi’s ponytail. The crown she used to wear now rested on his head.

“For... For wearing your.. Things. It’s not only your cape and crown, which I modified to fit myself... But also... Your personality. I’m scared my people won’t accept me for who I am, Mother. So I had to wear your personality like a mask. I’m so sorry, Mother..” Takumi’s amber eyes are focused on Mikoto’s  garnet eyes. With longing eyes of a son who yearned for his mother.

“Why must I? First, you look good in my accessories. I already had a vision where you will rule with my crown instead of Ryoma wearing your father’s. Second... I know you’re  have problems to adjust to your new role as the king. So you have to act like me. Don’t worry, one day you will mature naturally into your role and you won’t have to wear my personality anymore.So far, you did a good job as the king of Hoshido. Also... Did you finally unsealed your dragon powers?” This time, Mikoto’s hands moved to Takumi’s ears. It tickles.

“Ng... Thank you.. Mother. No, It just..Started to broke.. After the war. And it itches. So I tried to sat on the throne and this happened to me. It’s been 6 years since the war ended, I do wonder if the seal have been completely broke yet..”

“Is that so... Takumi, be honest with me. Did you miss me?” Mikoto started to hug Takumi. The silverette blushed.

“I... Yes, Mother. I always have a nightmare about your death... But now.. It doesn’t matter... That now you’re with me... I.. always missed you... Always... “ Takumi hugged Mikoto back. How he missed her, his gentle mother. ..

“Did you miss Ryoma and Hinoka too?”  Mikoto caressed Takumi’s back. This gentleness have to be her, there is no mistaking it.

“Of course I missed them too. They are less closer to me than you, but it doesn’t mean their death doesn’t left any impact to me..”  Takumi’s grip on Mikoto tightened. If this is a dream, that the mother he thought is dead is now alive and well, he doesn’t want to wake up.

“What about your father? “

“I was too young when Nohr killed Father... But if I ever get the chance to know him better... That would be wonderful.” Takumi buried his face on Mikoto’s shoulder, completely unaware of the abnormality this “Mikoto” emits.

“So would you be willing to join us?”

Mikoto’s last question feels so weird for Takumi. Then he felt a pain at his stomach.

“Ukh... Mother... What was the last question? W..Why are you asking that?” 

Takumi looked down to his own torso. A dagger was lodged in his abdomen.

“Mother... Why ? Why are you doing this to me?” Takumi tried to pivot himself on Mikoto’s shoulder, as the pain from his abdomen robbed away the strength from his legs. Mikoto answered as she twisted the dagger in Takumi’s torso , causing a whelp of pain from the silverette, and he fell to the ground.

“So that was a no?  I thought you said you missed me just now...” Mikoto’s dissappointed eyes met Takumi’s desperate eyes. Desperate for the answer why his own mother tried to kill him.

“Mother... Please... Tell me... Why? Why do you want me to die? Am I... Am I truly the unneeded child? So useless that it’s better for me to die? ”

Mikoto shook her head, slowly forcing Takumi to lie on his side, and pulled the dagger out of him. Takumi coughed up more blood and tried to cover his abdomen in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

“No, my son.  Remember when you’re not really yourself during the war?  Ever wonder what the force behind your possession? Let me answer that question. That force is the lord I serve now, Lord Anankos. You managed to break from his control because you’re still alive...But if you died, you will fully fell to Lord Anankos’ control. You can join us in Lord Anankos’ service... Not only me, but also your father Sumeragi... Your older siblings Ryoma and Hinoka... Forever...”

Suddenly Takumi remembered when Leo said that Garon is just a someone else’s puppet and the real Garon have died long ago. The force behind his and Garon’s possession back then is the same with the bastard who twisted his mother’s mind now,  and sending her to kill him. Not to mention this damned thing also have his father and elder siblings as his pawns.  Whatever this wicked abomination is, it sure have sickening hobby. This woman is not his mother. This woman is just a phantom that demon create, just to torture him further, because using him as its puppet during the war wasn’t enough.

“Speaking of family member, I saw you with a young boy resembling you. I miss it when  you were so small and innocent.. Not that you’re any less cuter now. Is that boy your son, Takumi? I’m a grandmother now... I’m feeling old...But that clearly wasn’t you. Because even in the past, you’re not that energetic nor cheerful.” Mikoto looks into the direction where Kiragi was last seen, and Takumi’s eyes widen in horror.

No. Not Kiragi. Not his beloved son.  Not his pure child, not yet tainted by this world.

“Please... Not my son... Kill me if you wish... But please... Spare my son... Kiragi, he.. He did nothing wrong... “ Takumi spoke weak and desperately with watery eyes. The current him have no strength to stand, let alone wield the Fujin Yumi. The strength to protect his beloved son Kiragi. It was too late when he realized this woman is not the mother he loved. He already lost the power to protect his family, let alone kingdom.

Mikoto carressed Takumi’s head. Takumi wanted her to stop. Or rather, the force behind her to stop playing with her , and making her into such a twisted phantom, that acts so gentle and loving like the original Mikoto but literally stabbed him in the stomach. Is this karma for him, that he twists Mikoto’s image to torture Corrin? No... Corrin isn’t his only reason to act and dress like Mikoto. His true reason was is insecurity. If so, why....

“You’re such a loving father, Takumi... If I remembered, you have always been good with children... I wonder if Sumeragi said that when Garon killed him... When he tried to protect Kamui....”

Another invisible soldier comes, and gives Mikoto her bow. Mikoto takes few steps back, and was aiming to the man that was her son fo 16 years.

“Takumi... It hurts, right? It’s okay. I’ll end your pain now. And don’t worry about your son... The order I receive from Lord Anankos is to eliminate the king of Hoshido, not his family. So I’ll spare him... for now.”

No. He can’t die here. He must live.. For his sister Sakura, who will lost all of her sibling if he died. For his son Kiragi, who, or else, would be an orphan like his cousins Shiro and Hisame if he fell. And for his country Hoshido, who will be ruined without any ruler .

“I... I can’t die now... I must live... For Sakura... For Kiragi... For Hoshido...”

He must not die now. But his body won’t listen to his will, not with such heavy wound. He can’t pivot himself on his knees, let alone stand. How is he going to protect his beloved this way?”

“Don’t worry, Takumi. Everyone will fall under Lord Anankos’  hands soon ... You will not be alone”

Stop. Stop doing this. Stop playing with Mikoto, whatever this asshole’s name is.

He can’t take it anymore. Takumi gritted his teeth. His anger towards the force that is controlling Mikoto now, his desperation to protect his beloved family and country, all those emotions mixed in his heart. If only he have the power to protect his beloved people...

He roared, out of desperation , cursing his own uselessness. Without Takumi himself knowing, he had transformed into a dragon.

Granted, for all his denial to Corrin, his dragon form is nothing like hers. His dragon form  is serpentine, with feathery wings instead of skin wings like Corrin. His limbs isn’t exactly short, but his torso is so long that it makes his limbs looks short. His dragon form also still have mouth and eyes, even his proud silver mane, unlike Corrin. Not to mention, when Corrin’s dragon form is white like her hair, Takumi’s dragon form is silverish like his hair, and if Corrin’s belly is black like her armor, Takumi’s is blue like his clothes.. 6 years. It took that long for the seal to be completely broken. Perhaps the seal actually broke sooner, it’s just he never felt any emotion so strong that could trigger his transformation.

But even transforming into a dragon didn’t really grant him power,  even to survive, let alone fight. Takumi tried to stand on his  legs, only to fell in pool of his own blood again. Mikoto turned her back.

“It’s over... He didn’t bring his dragonstone with him, and this forest is far from Castle Shirasagi. Hoshido will lose their king, died in ungraceful feral state... No one will know it’s him.”

Before Mikoto returned to Valla, she glanced to Takumi for the last time. He still maintained his amber eyes in his dragon form. Looking at her with the same eyes as he had in his human form. He’s not angry, he’s sad. Sad because he’s so useless and can’t save or protect his beloved.

But Mikoto still leaves the anguished dragon anyway.

 

Takumi coughed up some blood again. This time, he grabbed the Fujin Yumi with his tail, and throw it . It landed near his kinshi. Even in his feral state of mind,  he still did the thing he have to do as a father to Kiragi. The bird, knowing the message from its master, picked up the magical bow with one of its legs, and flew away.

* * *

 

Kiragi heared his father’s scream, which changed into bestial roar in the way. Something must have happened to him. He tried to run to his father, instead Takumi;s kinshi swooped him away from the forest. Then Kiragi smelled some scent of blood. Human blood. Which is very likely to be his father’s. But his father have sent his kinshi to take him return to Castle Shirasagi. Perhaps Takumi wanted him to do something in Castle Shirasagi and return later to him. But Kiragi have to be hurry, because not only he does smell human blood from afar, the Fujin Yumi itself is drenched  with its wielder’s blood.

* * *

 

After the kinshi landed in Castle Shirasagi, Kiragi immediately looks for his aunt Sakura and told her that he heard his father screaming, but in the middle of the scream it changed into a bestial roar and he smelled some human blood. Sakura remembered that Mikoto did confirm Takumi do have the potential to turn into a dragon like Kamui in her letter. Problem is, now Takumi doesn’t have his dragonstone. Good thing he transformed in a forest, but still, he will need the dragonstone to return into a human, both his mind and body. Sakura immediately asked of the dragonstone from Orochi , and asked Subaki, her husband, to escort her to where her elder brother is, with her nephew showing the way. Sakura ride Subaki’s falicorn, gift from Takumi himself when they were married 6 years ago, and Kiragi rode Takumi’s kinshi, back to that forest.

When Kiragi leads Sakura and Subaki to the source of the blood scent, Sakura wasn’t surprised that she found a silver dragon instead of a silver-haired young man. She knows both are the same being, that her older brother have awakened his draconic powers. What surprised her however, is the beast’s  condition.

The dragon can barely move, its wings covered the forest ground weakly, and blood keep running from its torso. One more thing that makes Sakura sure this dragon is indeed Takumi is his eyes. He have the same eyes he had during the war. Sadness covered with anger.

The dragon roared, and  Subaki takes a few steps back. Sakura however, aware that wasn’t a roar. That was a wail. From whatever sadness causing her brother to make him resort to this form, she must free him. Or at least, comfort him and decrease his burden.

Sakura was scared a bit. This dragon is indeed Takumi, but he wasn’t really himself. Then she remembered that her elder brother wasn’t really himself either back in the war, but he always back to his original self whenever he’s with her.

Remembering all of that, Sakura walked closer to Takumi. He always returned to his senses whenever he’s with her... And this time  is no different.

“It’s dangerous, Sakura! This dragon may be injured, but it’s still a dragon!” Subaki warned her. She keep on closing the distance between her and her older brother.

“T-that’s more than it... T-this dragon... Is m-my elder brother Takumi... B-back during our war w-with N-Nohr... H-he wasn’t really himself either... M-most of the time.. But... W-whenever I’ m with him... H-he’s himself... It’s.. I-it’s no different time..”

“Auntie Sakura is right. This dragon really is Dad... I can smell his scent, I see his eyes.. There’s no mistaking it!” Kiragi skipped beside Sakura.

Takumi coughed up more blood, and Sakura gently reached out her hands, trying to pet his scaly head.

“Shh... E-elder brother.. I-it’s okay... I-it’s me,Sakura. R-remember during the war with N-nohr? Y-you always r-return to be yourself w-whenever you’re with me. I-it’s no different with back then... I-i’m with you. Y-you always calmed me down a-after the war. S-so, it’s my turn to calm you down from w-whatever causing you to transform.”

“That’s right, Dad! You can do it! My dad that I know never gives up! So I can’t see why you give up on yourself now!”

Subaki was expecting the dragon to hiss, instead he  nuzzled his head to Sakura and Kiragi.

“Sakura.... My dearest sister... Kiragi... My beloved son... Is that really you?”

“Dad! You heard us!”

“E-elder brother... You returned to yourself! W-without  your dragonstone !”  Sakura and Kiragi pet Takumi’s scaly head, and his front legs moved to  his younger sister and son.

“I....”

The dragonstone in Sakura’s hand reacted with the silver dragon, and turning him into a silver-haired young man , and his front legs into arms, that is now hugging his younger sister and son tight.

“I’m sorry... I made you all worry... But, I....”

More cough, more blood. Sakura remembered the wound on Takumi’s abdomen. No wonder he can barely move, even as a dragon. His wound is this fatal. He didn’t stand on his own, Takumi is pivoting himself to Sakura and Kiragi. His clothes are drenched in his own blood.

“I don’t think.... I can survive this wound... I am glad... That I can return to be myself... To see and remember my family... In my last seconds...”

Sakura panicked, and she asked Subaki to gently lay Takumi on the ground, with Kiragi holding his father’s hand.

“No! Dad, don’t say  that! You’re not going to die!”

“E-elder brother! H-hang in there! I’ll heal you!”

“... But it really seems... I’m on my last line ... Heh... Hey, Azura... You died to save me.... But I still die young anyway... You’re coming to pick me up ?”

Sakura, Subaki and Kiragi’s eyes immediately looking to the same direction as Takumi’s. A ghost of a blue-haired woman, and her Wolfskin son with the same hair and eye color as his mother. The boy seems to be 14 years old or so. He must have spend quite some time in the Deeprealms...

“No, Takumi. You’re not going to die now. Sakura... You can see me too, right? “

The red-haired girl nodded. The weakened silverette just let a small laugh,.

“Heh.. Heheheh... So why are you coming to me now, Azura? To see how worthless am I for you to save?”

“I have a request, Takumi. This is important ... For both Hoshido and Nohr.”  The ghost ignored the silverette’s insult. Yet he continued, despite of his weakened state, and his sister is still trying to heal him.

“If your request is so important... Then why... You never appeared to me before?”

“.... Try to focus, Takumi. Try to find another scent of dragon blood other than yours.”

Takumi was so sure there is the only shifter dragon other than him is Corrin, and he wanted her to die anyway, so even if she is wounded like him now, he would let her die.

“Azura... You might have died for me.... But I still hate you... For your stupid idea... That takes so many from me... Same with Corrin... I still hate her... If she really is ended up here, I’ll let her die...”

The ghost casually continued.

“Close, Takumi. Close. It’s not really Corrin, but yes, it’s someone related to her.”

Takumi remembered Corrin’s children, her son Siegbert and her daughter Fafnir, who was born with pointed ears like their mother. Like his son Kiragi. No way... Who would attack such young child as them?

“Don’t tell me... It’s... It’s her children ?”

Azura nodded.

“Yes. In fact, it was her second child Princess Fafnir that is stranded here. She was wounded too... And that’s why I would ask you to save her. I know you hate us... I and Corrin... But please, Takumi, save her. She is innocent. “

Takumi scoffed. Can’t she tell he is really weak to do anything now ?

“I can’t even sit... And you asked me to save someone else ? I... I do hate you, yes... But I have standard...Children are innocent... Such is my belief... No matter who the parent is... I’ll save them... And after few days , I’ll return her to No-“

But Azura cut him off, surprising him.

“No, Takumi. Don’t return her to Nohr. “

“W-why ? Do you think I am that low... That I would use her as a hostage? I refuse, Azura... “

“Takumi... This is for Fafnir herself. Please... “

Takumi was exhausted to think. That his own mother stabbed him, that his older siblings and father are also controlled by the demon who controlled him during the war, that Corrin’s daughter stranded in Hoshido and should not be returned to her own parents...

“I... I’m exhausted to think, let alone do anything... Kiragi... Locate Princess Fafnir for me. Don’t worry... Your aunt have healed me... I’m no longer close to death...  Azura.... I... I can barely keep my eyes open... We will continue this later... When I reopened my eyes...”

Before Takumi closed his eyes, Azura gave him the final request for the moment.

“Last request for the moment, Takumi. You see how I calmed Corrin with my song? In case you need a songstress, I want you to accept my son Shigure to your court in case you, your son, or Fafnir went feral again.”

Ah, yes. Takumi remembered how Azura used her song to tame Corrin. Right, he would need a songstress that now he would have three dragons in his court, including himself. He only said one word before he really closed his eyes.

“... Accepted.”

With that, the king of Hoshido succumb to his exhaustion, with his son and sister calling him. But he is not dead. He just need a rest... For all that happened in one day.


	2. Three Women, Three Generations, Six Identities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you look at a mirror and asked "who are you?" , you know only yourself can answer that question, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really long chapter. like, really.Covered most of the Revelation explanation for this fic. But don't worry, we still have more plans for the future. Also, lots of cuddles. Takumi needs all those cuddles, to be honest.

  

The eyes of the Nohrian royal family are focused in a coffin. A small coffin. Normally, undertakers only make coffin for children using leftovers from adult’s coffin, but this time, the coffin truly was made from scratch, fitting for the final destination of a royal. 

 

Or not really. 

 

Every inhabitants of Castle Krakenburg knows that coffin actually is empty. The body of the young princess is nowhere to be found. What can be found is only a tiny piece of her dress, drenched in blood. It’s not like they haven’t try to look for the princess. But the result is non-existant. No matter how hard they try, they just can’t find her. 

Queen Corrin cried hard, and she transformed into her dragon form, ready to look for her daughter by her own. But King Xander prohibit her to. The inhabitants of Castle Krakenburg knows why. 

 

_Look at him. Doesn’t feel anything even if his daughter is missing._

_Eh, Princess Fafnir really is his daughter? I thought she is not._

_Queen Corrin must have slept with another man. Princess Fafnir does not look like King Xander at all._

_But even if she is not by blood, she still is, by laws. Same with Lady Corrin to begin with._

_Lady Corrin was King Garon’s daughter by adoption? I thought King Garon stole her from King Sumeragi._

_Well, King Xander’s antipathy in  this funeral is acceptable if she really is not his daughter._

_With whom Lady Corrin sleeps actually?_

_Who knows? Definitely not Lord Xander. Just remember how similar Lady Fafnir to Lady Corrin is._

 

Leo looks more carefully into Xander. His brother have changed. He changed into a ruthless tyrant. Just exactly what he feared. He have become another Garon. Minus the polygamy, but still with the abusive husband and father trait. 

When he is not exactly abusive to Siegbert, he clearly is to Fafnir, saying she is but her mother’s mistake, a bastard daughter, and such. Saying things that is not child-friendly to a poor girl no older than 3 years old. 

 

This is clearly not how Leo remembers Xander, and so does how Elise and Camilla remembered him. When he think about it, while Xander have always been insecure that he can’t be as wise as Garon before the possession, he is not the cruel person he is now. Perhaps it wasn’t his insecurity that makes him vulnerable to the possession. It is his distrust to Corrin. What would be very likely to be the cause of the possession perhaps really is the little girl. Or rather, the rumour surrounding her. That she is not her father’s daughter, that her mother sleeps with another man because Fafnir bears no resemblance whatsoever to Xander. And Xander foolishly eats all those gossip. 

 

Leo really wanted to talk to Takumi about this, about the possibility of Xander got possessed like Garon, and the chance to bring him to Hoshido again and make him sit on the throne, to reveal is that really is the real Xander, just like they did to Garon. And no unnecessary invasion needed if he can talk about it directly to the king of Hoshido. Problem is, Takumi can’t meet anyone yet at the moment. Sakura said he is busy and needs some time alone, but the priestess is too pure and Leo can tell she is lying about her brother’s condition. But whatever his actual condition is, if Takumi is willing to talk to Leo after said few days, it would be negligible. Leo remember Sakura asked him to use a warping tome to go and return, perhaps she is in a hurry? But perhaps when he returned to Hoshido, answers would reveal itself.

 

Sakura’s eyes are focused to Corrin. She cannot stop crying. Sakura feels bad to her. If she was in Corrin’s position, she would cry a river too, because her own daughter, that is just 3 years old, was died.Although Sakura know that really isn’t the case. 

Sakura know Fafnir actually is still alive in Hoshido. She really feels bad to keep the secret that Fafnir is still alive to Corrin. But she remembered what Azura said back then.  That they are told to keep Fafnir in Hoshido. She doesn’t know the reason yet, but the gossip and Xander’s coldness seems to be the hint why they can’t return the dragon princess to Nohr. As for the reason why Sakura keep quiet about it is her own choice. With Takumi in coma, she had to take over, and thinking that stay quiet and hide Fafnir is the thing he would do after the request from Azura, Sakura does exactly that. She doesn’t even told Leo about it. She was there, in Nohr, for Princess Fafnir’s funeral, as Takumi’s representative. She said to people that the king was busy and doesn’t wish to meet anyone for few days. The truth is, her brother is in coma, after she found him heavily wounded as a dragon. Only inhabitants of Castle Shirasagi who knows the  king is in coma after attacked by an unkown forces, and only fewer people in Castle Shirasagi, namely herself, her husband Subaki, her nephew Kiragi and Shigure,  and Orochi, who have Mikoto’s letter, who knows that Takumi is a dragon like the princess they found.  And only them too who knows that the little girl they saved actually is the princess of Nohr. Sakura also wonders about the possibility of the forces that attacked Takumi and Fafnir are the same, but  perhaps it would be better to wait until Takumi wake up and discuss it. 

 

* * *

 

Takumi found himself in a path full of yellow camellias, and he walked through it. The place itself is so dark, it has to be his mental world or something similar. Suddenly, he heard a voice called his name. A voice that he will never mistaken. He turned back and he saw his mother Mikoto. His abdomen aches again, from the wound she caused.

 

 Takumi takes a guard stance, and he takes some few steps back. Mikoto looks genuinely sad this time, but she spoke anyway.

 

“It’s all right, Takumi. This is a dream, and it is exactly why I will not harm you. I really am myself in this dream of yours. Surely you have questions for me to ask?” 

 

Takumi froze. He remembered that in the real world, she stabbed him, and is the very reason why he is not in the real world now. But this is the  real Mikoto, with her controlling her own body, and even spoke her reasons with him... This situation...

 

“If only...” Takumi muttered to himself, but Mikoto caught it up.

 

“Hm? What is it, Takumi?” 

 

“If only Kamui never returned to Hoshido carrying that damn wicked sword... If that bitch never reappeared , you would never have to die! Neither you or me would be fall into whatever that monster’s control! Even if you died for her... Kamui, that wench... She continue to live as Corrin! As fake life who was never anyone even back in Nohr ! That traitor! Is she happy that many of her own people dies because of her !? ” Takumi snapped, hugging himself for all what happened.  Mikoto just sighed. 

 

“My son, would you believe me if I say that I basically did the same thing with her? And more importantly, she is neither Hoshidan nor Nohrian to begin with? “ 

 

Mikoto’s question was another shock to Takumi. 

 

“W... What? What was that just now, Mother ? “

 

Mikoto inhaled a long breath. “This will be a long story.... Will you please listen to it without cutting me off? Of course this story have something to do with what controlled us.” 

 

The silverette nodded. This Mikoto wouldn’t lie to him anymore. 

 

“Once upon a time, in a kingdom unknown to both Hoshido and Nohr, only known by the royals of those two countries, there was an illusory, secret kingom named Valla. There royal family have two sisters, Arete and Ouranea. Being the elder one, Arete was the one assigned for the throne, but the magical talent of Ouranea has assigned her to be the oracle and high priestess of Valla.  Being the queen, Arete was arranged to marry a nobleman of Valla, effectively  turning that man into the king of Valla. Meanwhile, being the second princess, Ouranea was not bound to marry as soon as possible. She is free to fell in love with anyone. “ 

 

Arete? Takumi remember that name. The name of King Garon’s second queen, Azura’s mother...

 

“One day, she found an amnesiac blue haired man, with hair color similar to her sister Arete. She nursed that man back to full health, and for the time she spend with him, she fell in love with him, her feelings reciprocated,so they began courting and bear a child. Arete also have a daughter, and she named her Azura. However,  even Ouranea is the high priestess of Valla, with oracular powers, she is not omniscient. Who knew that the man she found actually was the sane half of the dragon god of Valla, Anankos?” 

 

Anankos? Isn’t that the name she previously  name as her current lord when she met Takumi few days ago?Sane half? Takumi keep on wondering, but he promised that he would listen to Mikoto’s story until the end. 

 

“That was the sane half... Is there the insane half? Oh, yes. Said insane half killed and usurped the king of Valla, effectively conquering it. Knowing the danger for his lover and his sister, and saw his own defeat in the future, in his own daughter and niece’s hands, the sane half of Anankos arranged  so Arete and Ouranea can escape outside Valla with their daughters, meanwhile his sane half is looking for warriors from another places to protect his daughter and helped her kill himself. As much as Anankos’ sanity wanted her to call him father.... Killing his insane half along with himself is more important so his daughter can live safely and happily in the future. And then, Arete ended up in Nohr, meanwhile Ouranea ended up in Hoshido. Again, fate writes itself so even the sisters lived mirroring  lives. Arete met king of Nohr, Garon and married him after losing his previous queen, Katerina, effectively becoming the second queen of Nohr, who no one in Nohr accepted her as their new queen, when Ouranea met the king of Hoshido, Sumeragi. He fell in love with her, and gave her a Hoshidan name, Mikoto. He also was the one who named her nameless baby in Hoshidan, Kamui.” 

 

Suddenly Takumi realized  it why Mikoto is telling the story from Ouranea’s standpoint. She is Ouranea, the second princess of Valla. 

 

“Even so, unlike Garon who have no queen by the time Arete entered Nohr, Sumeragi was no widower by the time he fell in love with Mikoto. He still have his queen, Ikona. Not to mention they already have two children, Ryoma and Hinoka. Marrying two women at once is controversial, but what Sumeragi did was tame compared to Garon who married all women, so many women who was involved with him. Mikoto’s presence in Castle Shirasagi was less controversial than Arete in Castle Krakenburg, but still controversial nonetheless. Not everyone can accept her back then. One prominent example was Hinoka , the Hoshidan princess. However finally people came to accept Mikoto.  “

 

Takumi starts to feel his stomach churn. Wait. He and Mikoto.....

 

“When Queen Ikona died from giving birth to her youngest children, Sakura, Mikoto effectively become the new queen of Hoshido, and by that time, everyone accepted her. Just like Sumeragi loved Kamui despite the absence of blood heritage, Mikoto too loved Ikona’s four children despite of said absence of blood relation. She lived happily in Hoshido, abandoning her original identity as Ouranea, second princess of Valla, keeping blind eye to the fact Anankos’ mad half still terrorize Valla . Being irresponsible princess who lived happily despite her oirginal people’s suffering. Until her husband King Sumeragi was killed, and her daughter Kamui was kidnapped. She already lost her first lover , Anankos’ Sanity, and her homeland, and now losing her husband and daughter. It’s too much for her. So out of a desperation , she paid some ninjas to kidnap back a Nohrian royal to be swapped with her daughter. Again, fate played with us. The Nohrian royal who was kidnapped was none other than Azura, her niece.With Valla’s songrtress pendant on her neck. Mikoto knows it from the second she saw Azura. Reminding Mikoto that she indeed is Ouranea of Valla. So she asked Azura how does Arete fare, with the songstress’ pendant, as Arete was the previous songstress. How shocked Mikoto was when Azura said she knows everything about that place, Valla, because Arete sacrificed her life to tell her everything. And Mikoto saw with her own eyes how traumatized Azura is, from Nohr’s concubine war, and from her mother death. How ironic, Arete died to tell Azura everything about Valla, and her death is exactly the reason why Azura is traumatized to spoke in detail and truthfully,  rendering her death obsolete. Azura’s presence haunted Mikoto about her identity as Ouranea... See, Takumi, there is not much difference between me and Kamui. You hate Kamui for abandoning Hoshido and continue to live as Corrin , in life full of lies? I pretty much did the same. I abandoned Valla and living in life full of lies in Hoshido as Mikoto. “  Mikoto finished her story dryly.  Takumi shakes his head. 

 

“No, Mother, it’s different. You’re different than Kamui. You leaved Valla because there really is danger there, and your first lover sacrificed himself for you so you can end up in Hoshido. But why Kamui chose Nohr? They locked her away, they didn’t even live with her... Also when you leave Valla, your first lover did saw one day Valla will be saved, right?  But Kamui, did she truly see what will her actions brought? Her actions did not only damage Hoshido, but also Nohr itself.  You may have left Valla, let it destroyed, knowing one day it will be saved. But Kamui destroyed Hoshido with her own hands. You are not the same with her... You did the right thing. She did not. Speaking of which... Mother, when you said living in Hoshido is equally fake with Kamui living in Nohr... Does it mean you didn’t love us? Which is why you never told us any of this?” 

 

When Mikoto is relieved Takumi confirmed her she did the right thing, she was hurt by the question he asked back. 

 

“My motherly love for all of you Ikona’s children...Ryoma, Hinoka, you, and Sakura is real. Even now. What is fake is my identity as Mikoto. I did  what I have to do as Hoshido’s queen, yes, but what have I done as Valla’s second princess despite knowing Anankos’s mad half is ruining it? Nothing but feign ignorance. I am an irresponsible princess who have abandoned her homeland.No matter how much I love Hoshido and Hoshidan people loved me back, it will never change the fact I am originally Vallite. That one day I must return there to save it. And Azura’s presence haunted me that I am indeed Ouranea. It’s not that I didn’t love her, but.. Many, many times I thought about it. Should I tell you all about Valla like Elder Sister Arete did to Azura? But why must I? Azura is Vallite to begin with, so does Kamui. One day we must return there...Such is our obligation as the Vallite royals. But what, have we Vallite did to Hoshido,  that we deserve you all sacrifice your lives for us? None. That would be very selfish of us to send you all to Valla. Also, if I told you all about Valla with the price of my life, will it leave all of you traumatized with my death, like Azura? To be fair, Azura’s trauma was accumulated with her experience in Nohr, but still. Also if I died, what will all of you will become in my absence? Hoshido already lost Ikona and Sumeragi...  I can’t leave all of you uncared, orphaned, I can’t leave Hoshido without any  ruler. If I know I’m going to die when Kamui returned... I should have told all of you everything. I’m going to die, Kamui have returned, the portal was opened, and you all grown already. Ryoma was ready to take the throne. It’s just perfect... That way Kamui will stay with all of you, you all could just march to Valla with Nohr and finish Anankos’ mad half sooner with less casualty. If I’m know I’m going to die.. I’d chose a way that would lead into peace instead of more chaos. I’m sorry, Takumi. If I told all of you everything back 6 years ago, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”  Mikoto’s voice is full of guilt, and she embraced herself. Takumi walked closer to her  and gently pulled her face to his chest. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Mother. You didn’t see your death coming back then, right? Thank you.. For loving us so much that you didn’t told us about it yet. But... What is this portal and death you’re talking about? “ 

 

“You see, Takumi, Valla is a hidden kingdom with hidden pathway to access it. The portal to Valla that located between Nohr and Hoshido somewhere... Only opened once per 10 years. We missed it during the previous war, so you must wait for another 4 years to attack Valla. Sure, a warping tome can be used ... If there is any sorcerer in this upper plane that actually know where Valla is.So for now, that’s not a viable option too. Also this death I keep talking about... Actually, there is a curse about Valla, that anyone who talked about it outside of it will die. Provided that really is world of the living you talk about it. I can talk this detailed because... This is a dream, and..I’m dead to begin with. So there you go , the reason why Azura stay quiet about it .  It was fear and trauma, as opposed to my happiness.“

 

A silverish tail flicks. 

 

“But that doesn’t change the fact her own mother’s death becomes obsolete... So she was about to tell me now? Why now? Because now she is dead too and is not bound by that rule? “ 

 

Mikoto was watching that tail flicks, but she hold her urges to not play with it. Not yet. 

 

“That was the first reason. The second is because we are under the impression Hoshido and Nohr are safe from Anankos’ mad half. Yet in fact, it is not. You see that you are under his attack too.. That he sent me for you. And I told you this as Mikoto, because Anankos is endangering Hoshido too, not as Ouranea, because I was genuinely worried about my people there.” 

 

“Mother....” 

 

Mikoto is looking down to her own toes, or actually, it’s better said her eyes are focused to the ground. 

 

“Elder sister Arete is Arete to her very end. So does Azura is Azura to her end. And perhaps Shigure too would stay as Shigure until his end, like his mother and grandmother  Vallite identity and obligatiom from the beginning until the end. But me? I will never be completely Mikoto, there is still part of Ouranea in me, who will never dissappear no matter how hard I try to forget Valla.  Same with Kamui. She will never be completely Corrin, the Kamui part in her will never die. Not to mention it doesn’t stop yet. Whatever Hoshidan name you are forced to give to Fafnir, that you are forced to hide her in Hoshido, she is still Fafnir, daughter of the king of Nohr. And her grandparents are Vallite. She carried the burden of both country because of her bloodline. She must fight her father to save Nohr one day. And insane half of her grandfather too, to save Valla. Such is  the fate her Vallite blood carved to her.” 

 

Takumi  kneeled, so that his eyes meet Mikoto’s. No way he would insolently raise her head so she was the one who is turned into facing him. 

 

“Mother! You know I didn’t plan to brainwash her.... I... I plan to let her know about her Nohrian heritage one day.... Just like how I  raised Shiro... “ 

 

Mikoto shook her head again. 

 

“No, Takumi, I know you wouldn’t do that. The difference is that Shiro is Shiro begin with. But  I, Kamui and Fafnir are forced to live in two identities because of certain events. No matter how you would love her, you cannot cure her identity crisis. Only herself can realize she is both the Nohrian Fafnir and the Hoshidan...whatever you would rename her later. Like only myself can realize that I am  both the Hoshidan Mikoto and the Vallite Ouranea.  And the time Kamui realize she is both the Hoshidan Kamui and the Nohrian Corrin will come. And she will know about her Vallite heritage when the time comes too.” 

 

Takumi stayed silent, and Mikoto reached to caress his pointed ears. 

 

“Just like your dragon identity and powers. I sealed them to protect you. You are born with dragon blood thicker  than any of your siblings... Yet you are still so emotionally vulnerable. Both are the reason why Anankos is more compatible to you than any fo your siblings. So I sealed your dragon powers, in hopes it would protect you from his possession. Yet you still got possessed...And it still broke my seal on you. To finish the irony, it is the power I sealed from you that saved you from me....” 

 

“It is more than enough, Mother. The thought of me going on rampage in town , possessed, drenched in human blood in my dragon form horrify even myself. I will never be able to properly wash myself from all those blood if I really did... My mind can never return to be completely human even if my body can... I don’t want to... I want to think that I am human... Can  I?” Takumi leaned more to his mother’s touch.

 

Mikoto actually think to counter that. That as he lived his life, naturally he will realize he really is not human in the far future, along with her blood daughter, and granddaughter, and his own son. But Mikoto chose to not say anything about that draconic potential of his. She decided not to broke his heart further. It’s better he realized that by himself. She kneeled, and the silverette rested his head on her lap.

 

“Of course, my son. You are. You can transform into a dragon, yes, but you are born from humans, raised by humans,  thus have developed human heart from it.  You are more human than you are a dragon. It’s normal you think that way, because you are.” 

 

Takumi let Mikoto pet his head for a while, while his gaze is still focused on her . After a while, he muttered. 

 

“... Is it necessary?” 

 

“What is necessary for what, Takumi?” Mikoto is still petting his son’s head. He may be not related to her by blood, but still by law, psychological and emotional means. 

 

“Traumatic event... For the awakening of dragon powers. Kamui was awakened by your death... I was awakened because you stabbed me... And Princess Fafnir was awakened because she was attacked too... My son Kiragi was born with pointed ears, golden eyes and silver hair like me... Tell me,  Mother, did you see he will awakened too one day? With traumatic event too?” 

Mikoto paused from petting his head, and she looks at Takumi sadly. The  dragon grimaced. 

 

“.... I knew it. Is there anything I can do for him , as his father?” 

 

A father. How Takumi have grown. He is now a father on his own, but of course he is still Mikoto’s son. “ ...You still can pack him a dragonstone. That way he won’t go feral like you or Kamui did... “ 

 

Mikoto look at him even more sadly, and Takumi woke up from her lap. 

 

“Mother? Is there anything wrong?” 

 

“... It’s just natural, it is not?” 

 

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “What is natural?” 

 

“That a parent would stake their life to protect their child.  Like Anankos’ sanity and your father Sumeragi, and I to Kamui. Yet I...To you... It’s not really myself, but still. I wonder if Anankos’ sanity feels like this too. Can’t do anything when your body commit so many sin. Can’t kill himself despite what his body did to the humanity and daughter he loved. Desperately looking for external factor to exterminate your vessel. My hands will never be clean from your blood.” Mikoto gazed into her own hands with eyes full of guilt. Takumi grabbed her hands. 

 

“But I am still alive.. Mother... Is there anything I can do for you ? I want to save you....Just like Azura saved me..”

 

Mikoto gently free her hands from Takumi’s hands, and she caressed his cheeks with her cold hand. 

 

“Cold, isn’t it?   Please, accept it, my son. I am dead. I am beyond saving. I cannot properly return to the realm of the living. As for your case? It was because you’re still alive you can be saved.” 

 

A single tear was shed from the amber eyes, and the priestess wiped it. However, when she was about to move her hands away from his cheek, he  forced it to stay in its position instead. 

 

“But this is  still the gentle hands that hold me whenever I feel anxious... Tightly, lovingly... Mother... I really loved you... I don’t care if we are not related by blood... I’m still your son, right? “    

 

Brown orbs are focused to golden ones. “You, Takumi of Hoshido, is indeed Mikoto’s son...” Then she tried to look away from him. “But not Ouranea’s.  The ignorant Vallite princess have received her punishment for abandoning her kingdom. I did raised you as Mikoto, yes, but I have done nothing for you as Ouranea. This happened to me, for I am Ouranea... And Ouranea of Valla does not deserve anything from Takumi of Hoshido.” 

 

“But-!”

 

“Same that you are Kamui’s brother, but not Corrin’s. You said so by yourself.” 

 

An arrow shot Takumi’s heart , and he froze at his spot. 

 

“Why can you accept that I am both  Mikoto and Ouranea, despite you never see how actually Ouranea is? Yet you never accept that your sister is both Kamui and Corrin?” 

 

Takumi tried to find his words, and when he did, he hugged himself, still in tears. 

 

“I... I actually have been aware that she is indeed both... Both   Kamui and Corrin... I... Hate Corrin with every single drop of my blood.. But that doesn’t mean... I didnt love Kamui at all... Despite Corrin have take so much from me, and on the other hand, Kamui never did anything to me... Yet I can’t stop loving her... I did everything I can to get rid of traces of Kamui in my life! My memories, my mementos, my dolls... Even after you told me that I and her is indeed not related... I still... Can’t stop... Loving Kamui... Neither can I... Forgave Corrin... And I do have my reasons for my hate to Corrin... Unlike my love for Kamui...Why?” 

 

“Because love is blind,  and it doesn’t need any reason...” 

 

Mikoto caressed Takumi’s silver crown, and the current king of Hoshido kneeled in front of the previous queen, crying and shaking her clothes desperately. 

 

“Exactly, Mother! I don’t have any reason to continue loving Kamui, yet I still did! And you expect me to not loved you at all, for all you have did for me !? If you really think of me of your son, please give me the chance to be a dutiful son to you! To do something for you! Please, Mother, please!”

 

The sight of the silverette begging and crying to her utterly broke Mikoto, and she kneeled too, hugging him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Takumi. We Vallites have ruined your life by merely present...”

 

The kinshi knight hugged the priestess back, tightly. 

  
“But if you never come to Hoshido in the first place... I would still be orphaned because my blood mother died because of delivering Sakura... Who would rule Hoshido and raised us royal siblings? Your presence itself is no disaster for us.. But Corrin is..” 

 

“Takumi... But I... As Ouranea...” 

 

“ I heard you, Mother! But retreating is necessary for the future victory! Back in the war, Corrin defeats me, like, how many times? Four! I had to retreated twice! Even so... I still failed to protect Hoshido... And now... I have to protect it again from external threat... I must not fail this time...This time... I’ll save you...” 

 

Mikoto caressed Takumi’s back gently. The young man sure needs it, gentle hug and soothing touch. 

 

“But now you’re the king, Takumi. You must think of your actions more carefully.” 

 

Takumi breaks the hug,  giving Mikoto a view of his appearance, and places his palm on his chest and the other one still on her shoulder. 

 

“Look at me, Mother! I had to wear not only your accessory , but also your personality in order to be accepted as Hoshido’s new king!  People, including me, would be more than willing to fight for you and to protect Hoshido! You are just that loved! I don’t care how many times I’ll have to say it, Mother, I love you... I’ll do anything for you...”

 

  Mikoto reaffirmed the resolve in Takumi’s eyes, then she played with her hair.

 

“Then again that was really the reason why I can appear to you, but not to Kamui. Because you are the one who have yearned the most about answers to me . Who was attached to me the most to begin with.. To my existence in general. Still... You need to make Kamui believe you. Azura will be helping you.” 

 

Takumi remembers that Mikoto mentioned that this  was indeed Kamui’s job to begin with, because she is Vallite to begin with, but Mikoto come to him instead of her because he was the one who yearned for Mikoto, not Kamui. He feels honored somewhat. 

  
“Anankos’ mad half is so strong, that only a powered divine weapon can kill him. Said powered divine weapon is the Yato that have  been synchronized with all the other 4 divine weapons of Hoshido and Nohr. It was no easy task, and 4 years is no short time for convincing Nohr and building the trust either.Is there is any other way... Surely I’ll tell you.” 

 

The Hoshidan king listened to the ex-Vallite princess, and finally he asked the question that has been gnawing in his head. 

 

“Mother... You haven’t told me how to save you yet..”

 

“Even if I told you... It is still too much for you...” 

 

Takumi lowered his head, in his usual lack of confidence. “I... I see.. I was inadequate for this, yes? I was too weak to save you...” 

 

The priestess shook her head. 

 

“No ? Then why, ? “ 

 

Mikoto takes a deep breath before answering. 

 

“It is exactly because you loved me this much that it would be impossible for you to disable my body...” 

 

“So... What it is exactly, really? “ Takumi grews irritated. More like anxious, actually. 

 

“Deal fatal blow to this body. Set me free. That is the only way left to save me..” 

 

Takumi was shocked. No..

 

“T...there has to be another way !  I... I can’t aim my arrow to you!” 

 

Mikoto shook her head again, and pulled Takumi’s tail that have been twitching from the beginning. 

 

“Then crush me with your dragon claws. “

 

Takumi looks away from his mother’ gaze. He gently pulled his tail away from Mikoto’s hands, transforming his human hands into dragon claws and gazed into his own claws. 

 

“No... My claws are meant to protect my family. Not to kill them.” 

 

Mikoto gently pulled the dragon claws to her neck, and Takumi is a bit startled on how cold her neck is. 

 

“You’re not killing me, Takumi, you’re setting me free. I am dead to  begin with, and in the real world, my body is nothing but a puppet controlled by the mad dragon god. Not to mention... I am not the only one. Remember, your father and elder siblings too have fall into his control.” 

 

The young king of Hoshido buried his face in the previous queen’s lap again, crying again. 

 

“This is a dream... But it is exactly why I can talk like this with you like this.. And in the real world, you are dead already... I don’t want to return to the world you are still dead, Mother. I don’t want to wake up from this dream...” 

 

Gently caressing the vulnerable back covered by the silver strands, Mikoto reassured him . 

 

“But you have to... Don’t worry, Takumi, you are never alone. You already make a loving family on your own. Your son, nephews and nieces all loved and need you. “ 

 

Takumi sobbed again, but Mikoto calmly cooed. 

 

“These three early decades of your life will be full of turmoil.... But, my son, after the attack to Valla, you will live a long and happy life, so long and happy that those horrible wars will be nothing but a flash of memory in your life ,in the far future. You deserved it after all those conflictions. Now, my son, I have to go. “ 

 

“N.. no! Please! Stay! I can’t stand on my own, I need your guidance! Mother! “  Takumi raised his head, and coiled his tail around one of Mikoto’s legs. She whispered to his ears. 

 

“Takumi... You already did a good job leading Hoshido as its king. I mean it. For ruling Hoshido, you need no more guidance... Remember, Takumi. That I am already dead. That you must not speak about Valla in the living realm. And you have 4 years to prepare for the war.”  Mikoto takes few steps back. Takumi futilely tried to reach her out. 

 

  

“No! Mother, no! Don’t leave me!” 

 

Takumi opened his eyes,  found himself lying in his futon in Castle Shirasagi, with his hands reaching upwards. Just as he tried to sit, Oboro opened the door, was ready to wash his body with  a wet towel, and she dropped the bowl with warm water when she saw her husband finally wake up from his coma, and glomped him. 

 

“Takumi! Finally... Finally you wake up! I’m so glad...” 

 

Recovering from the shock , after he found his mind, the silverette caressed the bluenette’s head . 

 

“I’m sorry that I made you worry.... How long my slumber was?” 

 

“You was unconscious for a week... I... I was so worried when Subaki come back with you in his arms , soaked in your own blood...”

 

Oboro cried in Takumi’s chest, relieved that her king finally made it back into the world of the living. Before the kinshi knight can reply to spear master, their son slammed the door open and glomped his father like his mother did. 

 

“Dad! I heard your voice! Finally, finally you are awake! I really did have a heart attack when you said you won’t make it ! See, you did! Don’t give up too soon, Dad!” 

 

Takumi snaked his arms around his family, nuzzled them closer to himself and soft but firmly whispered. 

 

“I’m sorry... If only I.... No, that doesn’t matter anymore. Thank you for believing the chance I would reopen my eyes.” 

 

His son and wife kissed his cheek simultaneosly, to show how affectionate they are to the king of Hoshido. 

 

“Is that even necessary? You know we would, because...” 

 

Oboro expressed her true feelings, but stopped intentionally to give her son to continue her lines. 

 

“Because we loved you so much, Dad!” 

 

Takumi smiled, but Oboro’s question washed that smile away from him. 

 

“How about your tummy? Is it alright there?” 

 

A pain stuck a wound that doesn’t even leave a scar (because Sakura was quick to tend it) .The wound itself already healed, physically speaking. But the event that caused that wound in the first place still damaged Takumi’s psychological state. Your own mother wants you die... And everything she taught him in his dream. She really was not herself when she stabbed him, yes, but it just pained Takumi more to see Mikoto in that state. She really is dead, there is no way to save her but to kill her...  

 

“I.. I’d rather not to talk about it yet for now. Speaking of which... Where is Sakura?” 

 

Oboro formed her usual scowl, a hint that this have something to do with Nohr. 

 

“She went to Nohr with Prince Leo. They went there using a warping tome three days ago, they should be returning soon.” 

 

Takumi feels anxious. How could she leave him in such condition?

 

“She went to Nohr? But why... Despite I’m like this...” 

 

Oboro makes a hand gesture, telling Takumi to wait. She walked to the drawer, and starts combing his silver strands. 

 

“She’s being your representative to attend Miss Fafnir’s funeral. Yeah, we do know she’s still alive here, but they don’t. Lady Sakura hides Miss Fafnir too out of Lady Azura’s request, even now she’s with Prince Leo, he doesn’t know his niece is still alive.” 

 

“I... I see...That little girl, she haven’t woke up, then?” Takumi leaned forward to hug Kiragi tighter. He hates Corrin, yes, but he wouldn’t use her daughter as a tool to torture her. Furthermore, the thought of him in her shoes horrified him. A parent, for whatever the reason is, let her child travel unwatched, went missing and only bloodied , tiny cloth can be found as her only remains? If what happened to Fafnir also happened to Kiragi... Takumi surely would have weep for days and went insane from sorrow and fear. 

 

“Dad?”  

 

“I’m scared, Kiragi, I’m scared.  If what happened to Fafnir also happened to you... I... I would have gone insane from sorrow and fear. What could happen to you? What happened to her is something every normal, sane parent feared, their children went missing with no trace. What if... You’re actually okay somewhere... But I already committed suicide when you returned, that thought... Just...” 

 

Takumi paused, and he tried to stand. He failed because his body haven’t recovered enough stamina to stand and walk properly, so Oboro and Kiragi caught him, forcing him to try to sit again. 

 

“Takumi... You’re still too weak to stand and walk...” Oboro tried to support Takumi’s weight and persuading him to continue to take his rest, but Takumi have always been  a stubborn person to begin with. 

 

“But I need to see Miss Fafnir.. Oboro, can you please get me a walking cane?” 

 

Instead of letting her husband go , she carried him with one of his arms around her, and her other arm just a bit above his wound,  pivoting him to herself. 

 

“You’re always so stubborn, aren’t you. This is better than a cane, right?” 

 

The Hoshidan king leaned to his side and kissed his consort, and expressed his gratitude to his consort. When he finally make it beside the unconscious little girl, Oboro also helped him to kneel beside the albino. 

 

“Poor girl... She is just 3 years old... What does the monsters who attacked her think when they did? And now... She is separated from her parents, in a land far from her home... Her mother must be worried.. I really wanted to return her home, but..” 

 

Takumi gently caressed Fafnir’s white hair, when his other hand is still holding Kiragi’s . Tightly, out of fear of what happened to Fafnir could happen to Kiragi. The little girl is a carbon copy of her mother, the woman Takumi hated for every drop of his blood, but he doesn’t care for the similarity at the moment. All he care now is that there’s a little girl in need of help , and as a responsible adult and parent on his own, he have to save the child. 

 

“Who else knows about her?”  Takumi turned to Oboro. Oboro starts to count with her fingers. 

 

“Not much, aside anyone who came home back that time. Not even the other kids know. “ 

 

“Who takes care of her if no one doesn’t know her, then?”  Takumi is stil caressing Fafnir’s hair. A blue-haired  Wolfskin entered the room.

 

“Me. After Lady Sakura healed Fafnir, I was the on in charge of her.” The bluenette was staring into the male dragon . The king of Hoshido noticed the male songster’s gaze. 

 

“You look like you’re expecting me to say something.” 

 

“.... I was expecting  you to yell at me and claims that I have no right to call Lady Sakura as my aunt, or you as my uncle, for all the grudge you have for my mother.” Shigure sat on the other side of Fafnir. Takumi sighed. 

 

“... You all are exaggerating my grudge.I do hate your mother and Lady Corrin, yes, but I have the reason to for that. To hate their entire lineage because of the previous generation’s mistake is just illogical. If there is any problem why would I prohibit you to address me as your uncle... That would be our actual age difference. I’m just 24 , to have a 14 years old nephew would be awkward from my side.” 

 

“I’ll take that as a permission for me to see you as my family, Uncle Takumi.”  Shigure smiled. Not long after, Sakura  entered the room, completely fazed by her elder’s brother’s presence. Or rather, to the fact that he is conscious now.

 

“E-elder brother... Y-you’re f-finally awake... “ 

 

“Come, dearest sister. You must be tired with my absence....” Takumi spread his arms, invited her into his arms. She throwed herself into him the second he did that. 

 

“E-elder brother... I believe... That you would return... So I... “  

 

“Shh... It’s okay. I am here now. Thank you for handling everything in my stead, Sakura. You’re doing well, going to Nohr on your own.. I’m so proud of you.”  The kinshi knight kissed the priestess’ forehead, and she hugged her brother tighter. 

 

The royal siblings cuddled with each other for a bit longer, that Takumi was waiting until himself and Sakura got enough with each other’s presence. However, suprisingly Sakura spoke before he did. 

“Uhm... E-elder brother.. P-Prince Leo wanted to speak with you..” 

 

The king released himself from his younger sister gently. Speak of the devil, he also wanted to speak with Leo about Fafnir and all these crap about the Third Kingdom. 

 

“Very well. Give me some time to change my clothes... I can’t present myself in simple kimono like this.” 

 

Oboro then helped Takumi to change into his usual formal clothes, and in another room, he waited for the ambassador. The blonde then sit in the Hoshidan room. 

 

“Greetings, Lord Takumi. It seems you finally is willing to speak to me after these weeks. Is there is any reason for your absence for the last few days?” 

 

“Drop the formality if you wish, Prince Leo. For that... That was the reason why I wanted to talk to you too. But I’ll hear your story before I tell you mine.”  Six years is quite a time, enough for the silverette to trust the blonde, to trust not only the skill but also the personality of the person itself. They also have similar mindset, and they have been working together to find the true puppeteer behind the war, and now Takumi knows it from his mother, he wanted to consult Leo to make a better plan. He already considered the Nohrian ambassador a friend, and drops his facade in front of him. 

 

Leo noticed the walking cane prepared beside the silverette, hinting that perhaps he have problem with his leg, or with his overall health. Yet now here  he is, willing to hear him speak. 

 

“This is both formal and informal... Both personal and international matter. “ 

 

Leo spoke up, and Leo can see Takumi’s eyes are lit in interest. 

 

“Both personal and international? What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Because this is about my brother Xander, the current king of Nohr. This is a problem to the entire family, and to Nohr too, since he is the king.” Leo gazed firmly into Takumi’s eyes. The kinshi knight nodded. 

“I see... And you told me this both because I am the king of Hoshido and a friend you can trust. I heard... He have become similar to his father a bit.. In the negative way. Is that true? “ 

Leo remained silent. Takumi reassured him that it was a special soundproof room and he can say anything. 

 

“.... Yes. He become... Colder and more paranoid, safe to say. Specifically to his own wife and daughter.” 

 

Takumi felt a pang in his heart. Corrin is living an abusive domestic life, after she chose to marry Xander, the man who claimed to be her brother, claimed that the Hoshidan siblings are her fake siblings. Well, perhaps Mikoto did confirm that they are not related by blood, but that doesn’t mean the Hoshidan siblings loved Kamui less. Who is her fake sibling now? Saying that  just to get her to side with Nohr and marry her... Just to discard her like used paper?

 

“I don’t care about however that wench’s life have become, Leo. You know me. But to his own daughter... Miss Fafnir is no older than 3 years old, if I’m not mistaken. So why.... To his own daughter, that is still that young?” 

 

Lies. Takumi knows he still loved Kamui.  Part of him who loved Kamui is hurt when he knows she is abused by her own husband.  Then part of him who hated Corrin, the dominant one, convinced him that it is the consequence of her own choice for siding with Nohr. Okay, perhaps Corrin chose to live in Nohr on her own accord,  but surely little Fafnir did not chose to born from an abusive father. 

 

“You know how the Nohrian court is, Takumi. The can’t stop gossiping. Like with Lady Arete. This time, it was about Fafnir. You know how people will react if the child is the copy of the mother, right?  They will gossip that the father’s child is actually someone else...” 

 

Oh god. No. Takumi knows where this conversation is going. He remembered when people accused him and Kamui to be bastard children because of their uniquely shaped ears and strange hair color. Mikoto confirmed he is indeed Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura’s brother, but the bitter memory still lives in him. And now, another child is living that hell too. 

 

“Don’t tell me... King Xander just eat those rumors away? Believed his wife is cheating on him, that Miss Fafnir is not his daughter?

 

 

Leo looked down for  a while. 

 

“Sadly yes, Takumi. He’s already insecure enough that he’s afraid that he would be like Father. Add that with the gossip that Fafnir is not his daughter... He even said so to her face...”

 

The last line clearly provoked Takumi., as he have soft spot for children, and strong belief that parents should live to protect their children, not harm them with their own hands.

 

“HE DID WHAT !? “

 

Leo bit his lip after trying to calm Takumi down. Really, this is why he doesn’t want to talk about this with Takumi...

“.... He said it to her face, that Fafnir isn’t his daughter, that she is but her mother’s mistake, and sometimes lock  her up in her room ... Siegbert said sometimes he did worse to her, but.. I don’t even want to know about it. Maybe it was better the she died at young age, than to survive her father’s further abuse....  He doesn’t even feel anything at her funeral...I think... He got possessed like Father. Because this abusive Xander... Is not the Xander I know. You know how Corrin revealed Father's possession to us... So I come to ask your aid for that." 

 

Takumi tried to calm down after he heard Leo’s explanation about Xander’s behavior. So this is the reason why Azura told him to keep Fafnir instead of returning her to Nohr. Also, Leo being honest to him about Xander’s possession surely helped him a lot.

 

“So... You’re basically telling me this to ask me that can I arrange him to sit on my throne? I  wish those stupid girls talked to Ryoma like this so he wouldn’t have to died... Even so, how? Your brother  seems to avoid Castle Shirasagi these  last three years. Staying at inns, attending  events that are celebrated outside of the castle... How are we going to make him enter the castle?”

 

Leo pinched his own bridge between nose and eye, a sign of frustration. “I wish I have any idea too.  In these last 6 years, Xander is growing more and  more paranoid. You have no idea how strict the current security in Castle Krakenburg is now. Many times I was thinking to adding sleeping drug to his food and warped her, but now he also have food tester.”

 

“I’m sorry I can’t give you any immediate solution, Leo. I really wanted to help you, but...”  

 

The dark knight raised his hand, silencing the kinshi knight.

 

“No. Your cooperativeness is more than enough, Takumi. The sooner we solve the problem, the better, yes, but haste makes waste. We should not rush... We should make better planning instead. “

 

The Nohrian second prince’s words calmed the Hoshidan king, but he still takes his walking cane instead and try to stand.

 

“Even so, Prince Leo... There is something I wanted to show you. Please, come with me.”

 

Leo realized Takumi’s problem to pivot himself, and helped him walk the same way Oboro did to him.

 

“Learn to rely on other people a bit more, Takumi. I thought you say our friendship should be the symbol of the peace between our kingdoms?”

 

Amber eyes looking at ruby ones, and giving a warm, trusting gaze . After a while, they arrived in front of Fafnir’s room, and Takumi asked Leo to stay quiet about what will he saw. When Takumi opened the sliding door, Leo was surprised to see the albino and the bluenette inside the room, but he was quick to recover from his surprise. Takumi requested that Leo brings him back to the room where they previously talked. After helping Takumi to sit, Leo asked the natural question he should ask as Fafnir’s uncle.

  
“That.. That was really Fafnir? How? How could she be stranded here, far in Hoshido?  But more importantly... Why are you showing her to me?”

 

The silverette nodded and replied “She was attacked, by an unknown force, and she turned into a dragon to flee. Probably she was attacked back in Nohr, then she flew here in her feral state, as I didn’t see Corrin pack her any dragonstone with her... And still got attacked. I found her and nursed her , but she haven’t woke up yet since... Just because I still hate her mother doesn’t mean I’ll stoop low and use her to torture her. I really wanted to return her to Nohr... Imagining myself in Corrin’s shoes ... If it were me... If it were Kiragi... You wouldn’t have me properly speak to you like this. I would have kill myself, or goes insane from sorrow. Truly, what happened to her is what any sane parent would fear.... But Azura told me not to... And now you explained that  she was abused back  in Nohr.... “

 

The Nohrian prince still look with the Hoshidan king with judging look.

 

“Yet you still showed her to me. Do you really not want to raise a Nohrian?”

 

The kinshi knight gritted his teeth.

 

“If that really the way it is, I wouldn’t accept Shiro in the first place. The problem lies in me... I don’t think  I can be a proper caretaker for her. So, could you please take care of her? You  are Nohrian, yes, but you lived her in Hoshido with your wife and son. If you handle your workers well, your brother wouldn’t know his daughter is in your care. You are her uncle, and I trust you. You deserved her better than me. “

 

The dark knight sighed. Really, this guy...

 

“But technically you are her uncle too, Takumi, since her mother is your sister. You deserved her too. Also look at how your other niece Caeldori look up on you. So does your nephews Shiro and Hisame... You did well taking care of them, I can’t see why one children can be any more burden to you. So accept her, Takumi. “

 

The silverette shook his head.

 

“Leo... Children are never burden for me. I even went as far to personally run an orphanage....”

 

“More reason why I can’t see you refused a child in your care. You flipped out when you know she was abused, you lend your hand to her when she is wounded, so why won’t you take care of her?” The blonde huffed. The silverette is trying to find another justification, but then he gives up.

 

“I... Okay.  I’ll take her under my wings. And now... The reason for my absence... To be honest, I was attacked and under coma too like her. I just woke up now, not long before your arrival. Someone did confirmed me... Both forces that attacked me and Miss Fafnir this time, the forces behind the possessions in the previous war, is indeed under the same lord. “ Takumi moved his arm to his abdomen again. It was the psychological effect that haven’t healed yet.

 

“You really are okay now, Takumi? I said it before, haste makes waste. If you really was fatally wounded and just woke up, its better if you rest a bit more. I can wait a day or two just fine in this condition. Your body is more important.” The Nohrian prince walked closer to the Hoshidan king, ready to help him walk back to his bedroom. The silverette tighened his grip on the blonde, but he refused to stand.

 

“No, Leo. If I didn’t talk it out with you now I’ll be more depressed about it. Even talking about Fafnir with you easened my burden a bit.. Would you care to help me easen it even more?”

 

Groaning, the dark knight slowly released the kinshi knight, and he returned to the place where he previously sat.

 

“Where should I start? I.....”

 

The bluenette ghost’s appearance in the room silenced the silverette. The blonde too is equally shocked to see her, but then he realized she is indeed dead, that she is transparent, hinting her ghastly nature.

 

“Let me explain everything, Takumi. You promised that you would listen to me once you reopened your eyes. “

 

The kinshi knight nodded.

 

“Yes, I did said so. But don’t Sakura needs to know all of these too?”

 

“Of course she is. Soon enough, she will be here.”  The songtress reassured him. So they decided to wait until she comes, and after she comes, Azura explained everything about Valla, Anankos, the possessions, the zombie and invisible soldiers, and the need of the 5 divine weapons. Since she is dead to begin with, the curse doesn’t affect her so she can freely explain things about Valla.  Ironically, by that point Takumi knows more than her, thanks to Mikoto.

 

“So that’s why  Lady Arete suddenly went missing...And we have 4 years to prepare for the next war...” Leo is holding his own chin.

 

“I-is there anyone  who knows this all, Azura?” Sakura cluthes her festal tighter. Before Azura can answer her, Takumi spoke with his head lowered.

 

“Me. In my coma... I meet Mother...She was herself, not controlled by that bastard... She explained everything... Even so, I can’t speak most of it, because.... You know... The curse..”

 

Sakura just can’t imagine what Takumi would feel. He was stabbed by the woman who he always thinks is his mother, confirmed that she  was controlled, is dead and asked him to destroy her body to save her...

 

“She said that I am indeed Mikoto’s son, but not Ouranea’s...Just like I am Kamui’s brother, but not Corrin’s... ” Takumi’s eyes starts to became watery. His dream of Mikoto was so vivid, he clearly remembers all of her words, all she did to him in his dream..

 

“E-elder brother....”

 

“We are not her children by blood, Sakura. Our mother died from delivering you. “  Takumi started to sob, and his sister was shocked by his statement.  

 

“Before you asked me, Sakura, we may not be her children by blood, but we still is, by law and psychological means. Even so... She claimed that , for she raised me as Mikoto, so Ouranea doesn’t deserve my help. But I still wanted to save her...The irony? It is exactly because I love her I can’t ... I can’t aim my arrow to her...”  The silverette finaly starts to cry for real.  The redhead pulled him to her lap, comforting him.

 

Waiting until Takumi calmed down a bit, Sakura asked the missing bit of information, who is Corrin’s real parents.

 

“Nah, that. Her only blood child is indeed Kamui. As for her father? Be ready to be surprised... It was the  sane half of the insane dragon god  who caused everything... Who tried to stop his insane half at any cost... Who  threw away his  chance to live as Kamui’s father for  Mother and Kamui’s survival... Right, it’s just natural that parents would do anything for their child’s safety. Yet now, his granddaughter is stranded here , like his mother and grandmother. How ironic.”

 

Subaki then reported that Fafnir have been awake. Takumi wished to see her again, and Subaki offered to help Takumi walk, with Sakura and Leo follows after. When Takumi is about to enter  Fafnir’s room,  Leo stayed outside,  in case his presence brings trauma to the little girl. The dragon princess looks confused, and as she asked her location and who Takumi is, surprisingly, asked for her own identity. Is her wound too fatal that is erases her memories ? Or she erased her memory as a defense merchanism from her father’s abuse? As Takumi tried to make it into her eye level, she looks to Leo outside the door, and to Azura. He was about to say her name is Fafnir. Both of them shook their head. Takumi bit his lips, inhaled a long breath, before finally gently held the little girl’s  hand and look at her with eyes full of worry.

 

“Your name... Is Kana. This place is Castle Shirasagi, the royal castle of Hoshido.  And I... I... I.. “

 

Takumi is having problem saying the last word, but of course he is. He is not her father. No matter how he will love Kana... One day she must be returned to Xander once he is freed from his possession. He is just taking care of her temporarily. She will never be his daughter.

 

“I am your father, Takumi. Welcome back, my little princess. “ He hugged her gently. There, he said it. Father.... But just temporarily. Even so he knows there is no such thing as ex-child.. Even if Kana alrready returned to Xander one day, his fatherly love for the young dragon will not die. Furthermore, Sumeragi raised Kamui with no knowledge of her true father or heritage. But Takumi knows Kana’s true bloodline. He raised Kana with burden heavier than when Sumeragi raised Kamui. With anxiety for the day she will return to Valla or Nohr. Either way, the dragon princess one day will leave the dragon king’s care. And Takumi decided to take Kana under his wings, despite all of that. Despite he only have 4 years to be her father.

 

“I’m back, Papa!” The young dragon chirped. The adult dragon bit his lips. He keeps convincing himself he did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Such long chapter, is it not? Also despite we already explained what happened in canon, it is not spoiler itself... Wait, there is hint about what chapter 3 will be about. Kudos for anyone who can guess what will happened. We hope our pace isn't that rushed. 
> 
> Yeah, Ouranea is Mikoto's Vallite name. Taken from the Greek word "Ouranos" meaning heavenly, I corrupt it so it sounds feminine. Let's be real, there is no way Mikoto is her real name, with all the Greek reference in Valla. Also, Takumi deserved Mikoto more more than Conquest Corrin. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes I do wonder did I exaggerate Takumi's mother complex-ness in this series lol
> 
> Also I really love how the second princes are smart. They even already come up with the idea of dragging Xander to the Hoshidan throne XD
> 
> We are opening application for beta, in case anyone is interested for this fic!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Karma is such a bitch. Not only for Takumi, but also for Corrin. You guys will understand at later chapters. Still, there is no way we would kill him this soon, this is just chapter 1. By the way, "Fafnir" is female Kanna's name here. "Kana" sounds too Hoshidan, we think we should get her a more Nohrian-sounding name if Corrin sides with Nohr and give birth to Nohrian Kana. Yeah... Fafnir is a male dragon's name, yet we use it on the female Kanna. So what. Orochi is a male name too originally. As for Female Corrin should have Male Kanna instead of Female Kanna ? We have plans for male Kanna... For the distant finale of this fic that is. Also for Takumi returning to his senses because of Sakura... remember, that actually happened on Birthright route. Our headcanon isn't baseless, you know. Anyway, we thank you if you give us a bit of your time to read our fic!


End file.
